Lonely day
by Red Rose Production
Summary: This is a one shot about Sands. He leans that he is not the only one out there that feels the same way he does. After the movie Rating for mild swearing.


I just watched Once Upon a Time in Mexico and I fell in love with Sands. So this is just a one shot fiction of him coping with his new handicap.

**Sheldon Sands was escorted out of the hospital and was brought to a rehabilitation center for the blind just outside of Houston Texas. He was forced to sign in until he learnt how to cope living with his handicap. Sands wasn't a very happy person to be in the hospital. **

**_Such a lonely day  
And its mine  
The most loneliest day of my life_**

**A nurse brought him to his room "It's a lovely view." She said. "Is it?" Sands said annoyed. The woman realize what she said, "I'm sorry Mr. Sands. This is my second day." The blind man let out a sigh "That's fine." The woman then showed him around to the room so he knew where everything was.**

**_Such a lonely day  
Should be banned  
It's a day that I can't stand_**

**When she had left Sands found his way to the bed. He sat down then swung his feet onto the bed and laid down. "Fuck." He grunted. He hit his head on the wall when he lied down. He scooted down on the bed then laid down again this time hitting the pillow.**

_**The most loneliest day of my life  
The most loneliest day of my life**_

**He remembered the day that changed his life. He has never felt so alone. People could surround him and still feel in the loneliness inside for no one understood what he had to go through. He wished he died that day. He rather died than be blind for the rest of his life, having to depend on others to help him around. What was worst was the way people would look at him or try not to look at him at all.**

_**Such a lonely day  
Shouldn't exist  
It's a day that I'll never miss  
Such a lonely day  
And its mine  
The most loneliest day of my life**_

**There was a knock on the door. Sands just laid there not say anything. He knew that they would come in anyway. **

**He was right the nurse came in but there was someone else too. "Mr. Sands, This is Monica. She heard about you and wanted to come a visit you." Sands still did not say a word. The nurse told her to sit down on a chair that was right beside his bed. Then she left the room. **

"**If you are part of a church group whose going to tell me everything is okay, then fuck off." Sands finally said. The woman smiled at this remark "No. I'm not part of a church group." Then she sat in silence waiting for him to say something. "What are you doing here?" Sands said curiously.**

"**I'm here to tell you that I understand." She said sweetly. Sand just laughed in disbelief. "Like you would understand getting your eyes ripped out of your head." Then woman sat in silence then she found his hand and brought it up to her face. She lifted up her sunglasses and let him feel the holes in her head. Sands pulled his hand back "Fuck." He said loudly out. Sands was shock that this girl had the same punishment that he had. "Who the hell would do that to a girl?"**

**Monica put her glassed back on "The cartel." Sands sat up in his bed and swung his feet around. "They did that to you. What did you do to make them mad?" The woman sighed, "My parents were spying on them. They found out and killed them right in front of me. They didn't think I deserved to die, but they didn't want me to spy on them myself, now that I knew where they were stationed. So the drilled out my eyes, with my last memory of sight was the torture of my parents." **

**Sands sat in silence not sure what to say. "That was ten years ago. I was nineteen." She finished off. Sands then realized she knew exactly how he felt. **

_**And if you go, I wanna go with you  
And if you die, I wanna die with you**_

_**Take your hand and walk away**_

"**Does the pain ever stop?" He asked her. She shook her head "No. It's a lasting thing. I replay that moment every day and it will stay with me all my life." Sand wasn't comforted by that answer. "Do you ever think about ending it all?" He asked her. Monica nodded her head "Si. But I'm glad I didn't." Sands was confused "Why?" She stood up and searched for his face. She found it and traced his lips with her thumb "So I can help people like you." **

_**The most loneliest day of my life  
The most loneliest day of my life  
The most loneliest day of my life  
Life**_

_**Such a lonely day  
And its mine  
It's a day that I'm glad I survived**_

**She lightly kissed his lips. "Sheldon, you're going to live and survive just like I did. Just remember you're not the only one going through this. That someone else has and she is willing to help every step of the way." Sands found her face, his cold hands against her warm skin. He smiled at her and kissed her "I don't want to be alone anymore." Monica smiled and took his hand into her own "You don't have to be lonely anymore."**

So there it is. Please tell me what you think of it.


End file.
